Currently, with the development of liquid crystal display technique, liquid crystal display device will increasingly focus on the growing demands for high transmittance, wide angle of view and other characteristics.
Advanced super dimension switch (ADSDS, which is briefly referred to as ADS) technique has core technical characteristics described as follows: a multi-dimensional electric field can be formed with both an electric field produced at edges of slit electrodes on the same plane and an electric field produced between a slit electrode layer and a plate-shaped electrode layer, so that all orientational liquid crystal molecules, which are located directly above the slit electrodes and between the slit electrodes in a liquid crystal cell, can be rotated, which enhances the work efficiency of liquid crystals and increases light transmittance. The ADS technique can improve the picture quality of a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) product, and has advantages of high resolution, high transmittance, low power consumption, wide angle of view, high aperture ratio, low chromatic aberration and no push Mura.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional liquid crystal display device in an ADS mode includes a common electrode 1 and a pixel electrode 2 corresponding to the common electrode, and an insulating layer 3 is provided between the common electrode 1 and the pixel electrode 2. The common electrode 1 is a plate-shaped electrode, and the pixel electrode 2 includes a plurality of strip-shaped positive electrodes and strip-shaped negative electrodes which are alternately arranged at intervals. In operation, there is a voltage difference between adjacent pixel electrodes, and also there is a voltage difference between the common electrode 2 and the pixel electrode 1.
In the conventional liquid crystal device in the ADS mode, since the common electrode 1 corresponds to the pixel electrode 2 and the common electrode 1 is a plate-shaped electrode, value of a storage capacitance Cst between the common electrode 1 and the pixel electrode 2 is large. When the Cst is relatively large, it will put a burden on pixel charging.